1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a content provision apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a content provision apparatus and method, in which advertisement content corresponding to broadcast content that is displayed on a display apparatus is searched for by using a keyword or an electronic program guide (EPG), the advertisement content corresponding to the broadcast content is registered, and information indicating the existence of the advertisement content is provided in a predetermined region of the display apparatus which is connected by a predetermined communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
A user of a display apparatus searches for advertisement content corresponding to broadcast content by using a keyword or an electronic program guide (EPG), receives the found advertisement content, and the advertisement content and information are displayed on the display apparatus, indicating the existence of the advertisement content.
Digital broadcasting refers to a broadcast method that converts image, audio, and data signals into digital signals and transmits the digital signals. As broadcasting becomes digital, the broadcasting industry is being used as a more important medium of informatization. In addition, with the popularization of digital televisions (TVs), digital TVs will serve as an information platform for users in the multimedia age. Since digital broadcast content can be utilized as a source of multimedia content, various digital multimedia content, such as games, animations, electronic publishing and Internet and image content, is expected to form the core of the high value-added industry of the 21st century. Ultimately, broadcast content will secure its position as a core element of various multimedia content.
Digital broadcasting services may be divided into digital terrestrial TV broadcasting, digital cable broadcasting, digital satellite broadcasting, terrestrial digital audio broadcasting, and the like. However, new forms of broadcast services, which converge broadcasting and communication, are also being provided, such as Internet broadcasting, video on demand (VOD), data broadcasting, and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB). Furthermore, broadcasting networks are being used for communication services or services similar to communication. Examples of such services include an Internet protocol (IP)-TV service, which enables users to receive broadcast programs through the Internet and watch the broadcast programs on TV, and a mobile broadcast service which provides broadcast programs on mobile phones using a mobile communication network.
Considering that advertisers desire to increase advertising effects and that maximum advertising effects can be achieved through mass media widely, closely and directly connected to targets of advertisements, advertising methods using various industrial environments of digital broadcasting will generate very powerful advertising effects.
According to a conventional advertising method using digital broadcasting or Internet broadcasting, advertising broadcasts are provided before, after, or during a main broadcast. In another conventional advertising method, types of broadcasts selected by viewers are classified, and statistics on the types of the selected broadcasts are gathered in order to analyze preferences of the viewers. Then, advertising broadcasts are provided according to the analyzed preferences of the viewers. Another conventional advertising method uses various screen distribution methods that can be implemented in digital TV and Internet broadcasting.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0016057, entitled “Advertising System and Method Using Electronic Display Panel,” discloses an advertising method using an electronic display panel. In this advertising method, an electronic display panel is divided into a plurality of cells, and a banner or moving-image advertisement is provided for a predetermined period of time at a cell located at a position desired by a customer while the customer is watching a broadcast. According to the advertising method, an advertiser can directly register advertisements. However, since the advertisements are irrelevant to a broadcast that a user is currently watching, the advertisements may hinder the user in watching the broadcast.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0111830, entitled “Advertising Method Using Association Technique in Digital Broadcasting,” provides a method of assigning a unique code to each scene of a broadcast program, assigning a corresponding code to an advertisement directly related to each scene, and transmitting the advertisements having the corresponding codes when the broadcast program is provided. According to the advertising method, advertisements related to a broadcast program can be provided. However, the advertisements can be provided only when a user is watching the broadcast program. In addition, assigning codes to broadcasts and advertisements may create problems in terms of economy and time.